pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayu Akimoto
History Childhood Mayu is the second oldest child in her family she was born in the palmier kingdom but nuts and Komachi thought it were be better for her to live on earth so they move to Komachi home town. The family reopen natt house when she was 1 years old where she met Tomoko they had a ton of play dates. When she was 5 years old she started kinger garden she was pretty shy and could not make friends but when she saw Tomoko she wasn't scare to talk to her they became best friends. When she turn 7 she went to palmier studies where she made friends with Chouko Risa and Asuka it also when she started drawing but she could'nt tell Tomoko about her studies. When she turn 10 she said she wanted to be a writer and artist she also got her dog Inu. becoming cure marigold she was walking home from school when she saw Roselie crying Mayu transform into her mascot form and sat next to her and ask what wrong Roselie said that her friends want to be with her sister more then her. Mayu why would they feel that why Roselie said be her sister is cooler and braver then her Mayu said they like her for being herself she the hug Roselie they herd fighting Mayu then saw a plant was about to fall on Roselie head but Mayu transform into her human from and save her. She than pick up Roselie and ran to find somewhere safe then she saw her friends getting hurt by a nightmare that look like a wolf she saw her friends getting hurt she said she want to protect her friends the green butterfly came to her and transform into a cure brace on Mayu wrist Roselie use her pretty cure pendent and then Mayu transform into cure marigold and defeated the nightmare. Appearance she has dark emerald green hair with some of it in a ponytail and the rest down she also has dark brown eyes she wear a pink bow in her hair. She wears a pink shirt with green sleeve and green rims it also has green butterfly designs on it she wear blue jeans that has green, turquoise and pink butterflies on them she wear pink and mint running shoes. She also wear a pendent that is a red rose with green butterfly wings in her mascot from she look like a green squirrel with dark brown eyes and emerald hair in a little ponytail with a pink bow she also wear her pendent personality Mayu is a lot like her mom she kind and quiet she also shy calm and caring she is also a artists she is kinda stubborn like her dad but not as much as he is she is really helpful and generous Relationships she really chose to both Komachi and Nuts Nori Kenta and Ryuu - Nori is Mayu older brother the other are her younger brothers she care for all of them Tomoko is her best friend Inu is her pet dog he is white and gray with fuffy fur Roselie really love Mayu